


Light up the sky

by Mejef13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Shipmas, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mejef13/pseuds/Mejef13
Summary: Natsu takes Lucy for a walk around magnolia to see the lights.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Light up the sky

“Natsu! Slow down!” Lucy laughed, being dragged through the streets of magnolia. Fairy Tail was hosting the annual Fiore holiday light show this year and Natsu was determined to take Lucy to see them. She thought the gesture was sweet despite the entire guild being apart of the setup.  
“We gotta hurry Luce! I want to be there for when they turn they on for the first time!” The boy cheered, flashing her a smile. The girl shook her head, glad she chose to wear some uggs over wearing her heeled boots. Running towards the front of the guild, the guild had set up some stalls. Mirajane stood at the doors handing out hot chocolate, coffee, and tea.  
“Natsu! Lucy! Good evening!” Mira called, waving the pair over.  
“Good evening Mira!” Lucy cheered, taking a cup of cocoa from the woman's hands.  
“Mira, how much longer?” Natsu whined, bouncing with excitement. Mirajane laughed at the boys' antics.  
“Laxus should be powering the lights on any second now,” the woman continued to hand out beverages to passerbys.  
“Mira-nee! The kids' section is all set up! We’re ready to go any second now!” Lisanna called from the doors.  
“Perfect” Mira called, “Tell Freed to let Laxus know please!” Lucy and Natsu stepped away from the booth.  
“Is Happy going to be ok in the kids' section all night?” Lucy asked. Fairy Tail was putting on a play for the younger kids so the parents could enjoy themselves. Happy had volunteered to help out; mostly because Charle and Wendy were doing a performance.  
“Don’t worry, as long as Charle is there he’ll be fine” Natsu assured her, adjusting the girls' short winter coat so it covered more of her.  
“I guess… I feel bad for not helping though, I’m sure me and Gemini or Aries would’ve been a great help” the girl sighed. It wasn’t that she hadn’t offered, it's the fact that the guild denied her help. She wasn’t sure why; all she did know was that it was some big secret. A part of her thought it was because wherever she went Natsu went, and wherever Natsu went destruction went.  
“Awe, come on Luce. Without you, Virgo, and Loke the light displays wouldn’t nearly look as good.” The boy tapped her on the nose, as though to bring her out of her gloomy mood.  
“Haha, I guess you’re right. Virgo really is such a big help.” Suddenly the lights in the city all turned on. Lighting Magnolia up as though it was a star.  
“Good evening everyone!” Makarov called from a microphone inside the guild, opening ceremonies were taking place inside. “Thank you for coming out to the Fairy Tail light show. Our members worked hard to make this a magical night. Please enjoy the festivities!” Soft music came through the speakers. Lucy had asked Lyra to play carols for the festival, and she was doing perfectly.  
“Ready?” Natsu asked, nudging the girl. She nodded and the two started through the city of lights.  
The two passed lights everyone in the guild has set up. Master left everyone to their own creative liberties; allowing most members to make a section of the lights all about themselves. First coming across Grays ice sculptures. The road was filled with different Ice depictions of Santa, his elves, and the reindeer.  
“He forgot Rudolph” Natsu huffed, finding any excuse to harp on his friend.  
“Oh Natsu, stop that” Lucy laughed.  
Gajeel had made an iron dragon, while Levy had made a string of lights that spelled out “Merry Christmas”. The Strauss family had made a forest filled with colorful lights. Simple due to the fact that all three of them had parts in tonight's festivities. The thunder legion all made tributes to their favorite things. Evergreen to herself, Bixlow to his babies, and Free to his best friend Laxus. All though Lucy would never say it out loud, it was kinda tacky.  
They passed by the lights she and her spirits had set up, all gold and silver to represent the celestial keys. Then right beside was Erza’s. A giant strawberry cake all made out of lights; a feat only titania would be capable of.  
“Luce come this way,” Natsu said, leading the girl off the designated path.  
“Huh? Why?” She asked, following him none the less.  
“Got something for you,” he said. He led her up a hill. Small lights illuminated it in a soft glow. From the top, the two looked down over all of Magnolia.  
“Oh wow!” Lucy whispered. Natsu pulled the girl into a hug from behind.  
“I love you Luce” He whispered in her ear. The girl leaned back into his hug.  
“I love you too Natsu”  
The two stayed like that for most of the night, watching Magnolia from their own secret perch.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh I'm sorry. not only is this a day late but it's super short!  
> I apologize for that. Had some life troubles come up but still wanted to post!  
> This was written using my prompt "seeing the Xmas lights/going on a sleigh ride"  
> I hope you all enjoy it none the less.


End file.
